User talk:Pecoes
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wikimarks Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Manual You've put some really handy additions in since I last looked :D The js linking to Special:WhatLinksHere, I may have an improvement for though. I used to have a toolbar I used for page maintenance which had a similar link, but one thing I had in there was What Links Here. The encodeURIComponent part was something Grunny added in when I asked for help on developers wiki that allows the link to work if it has an ampersand in it (although I don't think it's limited to just that). Might be useful to have? — Cåm (talk) 15:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. I've updated the manual. I've also added a link to the actual page at the bottom :) -- pecoes 16:10, June 09, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm useless with js, so I was wondering if you could take a look at User:Cåm/wikimark.js to make sure it's correct. I was trying to have Special:CreatePage and Special:Chat open in a new page, but I'm not sure how to do it like that. Could you add that part in for me? — Cåm (talk) 23:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) This is what I would do: function chat() { if (ChatEntryPoint && ChatEntryPoint.onClickChatButton) { ChatEntryPoint.onClickChatButton(true, '/wiki/Special:Chat'); } } function whatLinksHere () { location.href = '/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/' + encodeURIComponent(wgPageName); } function createPage () { window.open('/wiki/Special:CreatePage'); } For the other two links you shouldn't need JavaScript: Purge History Iframes Hey pecoes, I had a few questions bout iFrames. Could you cobble together a simple script that creates an iFrame in any page- let's create a test page here named 56h that has the conmtent "p" and you set an iframe up to sync with that page. Once that's done, could you put it in a script that can get the contents of that page and store the contents in a variable? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Creating an iframe in any page is easy $(document.body).append(''); :The thing that gave me troubles and had me resort to rather complicated solutions is that the iframe had to be local to a very specific wiki and that there are cross-domain restrictions in the browser and scripting restrictions in the MediaWiki software. :So here's - in short - my solution to my very specific problem: The iframe requests Server but not as a full page, but with the parameter action=render which fully renders the page's contents but excludes absolutely everything else. Now the only thing that Server contains is a verbatim tag that requests MediaWiki:Server which contains nothing but a